How Gay Can You Be
by kitkatam
Summary: John and Dave have a sleepover. This is Homestuck so if you don't like that turn away.


John and Dave had been friends for years. They had talked almost every day about everything, and yes, there were bumps in the rode, but for the most part they had an awesome friendship. Never mind the fact that they were both harboring a huge crush for the other.

But they were finally meeting face to face and both boys were ecstatic. After John arrived in Texas they did what most teenage boys would do- they played video game until the late hours of the night/early hours of the morning. Then they slept all day, which was normal of course.

They next day though, they were both bored of video games.

"Dave we already played that game. For like three hours. Remember? I kicked your ass." John whined.

"You did not, I was tired of winning at everything so I took it easy on you." Dave picked up another game, "How about this one?"

"Dude, that's a movie, and a shitty one at that," John sighed and flopped on to the couch on his stomach with Dave's laptop in front of him.

"I did not just hear John Egbert call a movie shitty. Someone call the cops, this guy is violating some serious boundaries. This is why I have trust issues, man; because of your movie taste." Dave rambled.

"I am, actually." John laughed. "This is a lame idea but maybe you'll find it ironic or whatever. And it's something to do." he turned the computer so Dave could see it.

He glanced at it and perked up, "Print that out right now."

Confused, John did as he was told. Dave all but ran to the printer as it printed the papers out. When they were finished, he stapled them together and grabbed a pen.

"John, say hello to our bucket list that we have to finish before you leave."

"Dave!" John whined, "That's really lame. You made something already lame even lamer. Someone should give you an award."

"That's what I've been saying! Now quit complaining, it's something to do."

"Fine." John sighed in defeat. "What's first?"

"Make over." Dave grimaced. "We'll have to skip that one. There isn't any makeup here."

"Oh darn." John said sarcastically.

"Actually," I voice said from the kitchen, "One of my ex's left some here."

Dave didn't seem surprised, "Hey bro."

But John was recovering from a heart attack. "Don't do that!" he said on instinct.

"Sorry, little dude, my house, my rules." Bro said.

He suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in front of them with a small box. He dropped it in Dave's lap. "I'm gonna be out of the house for a few hours. Don't burn the whole damn building down, if you do start a fire."

"Whatever." Dave tore open the box as if it was a Christmas present. He held up some lipstick. "Oh this is going to be fun."

About halfway down the list they had nearly covered all of the slumber party clichés and then some. Some things were predictable; pillow fight, movie watching with ice cream, things of that nature. Others were…odd, to say the least. Like talking about things they'd done or things they want to do, some were dares. It was a very strange list.

John groaned, still trying to get over the fact that he had just run down a busy street in Houston naked because a stupid piece of paper told him to. "Do I even want to know what's next?"

When Dave didn't respond John looked over at him. "Dave?"

"Huh?" Dave looked up from the piece of paper. "Oh sorry, I was reading ahead a little. The next item is a weird man."

"Weird how?"

Dave read the words right off the paper, "'See how gay you can get with the person with you without it getting weird.'"

"You're making that up!" John accused, snatching the paper from Dave's hands. He saw that, right below all the crossed out things, it did say that. "Oh. Um."

"Yeah." They sat there awkwardly for a moment. "So do you want to do it?"

John blushed. "Sure, whatever, like you said; we have to finish the list." He tried to act nonchalant, but in reality, he was excited. He really liked Dave, and had for a while. So this kind of opportunity could not be passed by.

Dave nodded. "So, uh, what do we do?" he was thinking basically the exact same thing as John.

"Kiss, I guess?"

Dave nodded, scooting closer to John.

They slowly leaned close to each other. Their lips barely met before they pulled away, embarrassed but excited.

"Weird yet?" Dave asked.

"Nope."

Without another word they kissed again, their lips met and then molded together. The moved their lips together, really getting into the kiss. Dave buried his fingers in John's hair and John responded by wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist, pulling him closer.

Dave climbed into John's lap, still kissing him. Then he pulled away just enough to talk, "Weird yet?"

John just responded by kissing him. He tentatively ran his tongue along Dave's bottom lip. Dave responded by opening his mouth, allowing John to explore his mouth.

They kissed like that, Dave's fingers in John's hair, and John's arms around Dave's waist, tongues in each other's mouths, for a few minutes. John was the one to pull away this time.

"You might've already figured this out, what with how we're kissing and everything," John laughed, "But I like you a lot."

"Yeah." Dave sighed, "Me too."

"So… does this mean we're dating?"

"Hell yes."

The rest of John's visit went much like that. The list was abandoned and later thrown away.

Don't you just love happy endings?


End file.
